


Winter Rose

by Anonymous



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, Disney - Fandom, Marvel, game of thrones
Genre: Disney Marvel and Game of Thrones crossover, F/M, Hans is the exiled prince of the Reach, multi fandom crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A dark secret awaits the North. Magic has returned to the realm and things are not what they seem anymore. Farewell long summers. [Game Of Thrones/Disney/Marvel crossover fan fiction]





	Winter Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my God. You guys have no idea how long I've been planning this crossover! There are going to be some Disney and Marvel characters in this Game of Thrones fan fiction. In case you're wondering, this is all set in the ASOIAF universe but for the sake of plot, provinces and other things will be based on who those characters are.

"Open the gates. She needs help. There's a woman out there."

"Hans, are you crazy? Do you not see what's going on out there?" Grenn leaned closer and squinted, trying to make out if anything was really out there. He didn't see anything. "There isn't a woman within hundreds of miles here. You think they'd be out in that?"

"_Hans_?" it called out. "_You have to help me, Hans._"

Hans kept his eyes plastered down at the glimmer down below, listening to the phantom voice. Pushing passed Pype he yelled now, "OPEN THE GATES!" He was going to go outside. Out there.  
  


*

"Lord commander," Sam rushed in to see Jeor Mormont in an urgent manner. Mormont glanced up at him from the scroll he was reading. "It's about Hans. He's gone."

"Gone?" Jeor repeated.

"Gone, my lord."

"He said _she _was calling out to him, but there wasn't nobody there," Pype interrupted. "He rode off like some mad man sayin' there's some woman out there."

Jeor had placed his palms down on the table and stood up onto his legs. It was happening again. "How much time has passed?"

"Not long," Sam said. "We might still be able to catch him." Jon had already run out after him, not that Sam would know. "There was a glimmer beyond the storm."

"No one leaves Castle Black until the storm passes," Jeor ordered. 

"But Lord Commander.." 

"But nothing. How many times do we have to lose our own men because one mad man goes beyond the wall? No one leaves this castle."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the start of it. Sorry to cut it short, I just love suspense.


End file.
